Materials, such as wooden materials, are typically required to be rounded for decorative and structural purposes. For example, dowels may be required to complete the joinery of boards, tennons may be required to complete coupling of materials, and/or rounding may be desired to obtain a certain decorative appearance. The rounding of material has been performed industrially for years. Typically material is provided to multiple sets of cutting blades of an industrial device while the material is maintained in substantially fixed position without rotation. Material can also be rounded manually in time consuming fashion using hand tools or even power hand tools.